


Encounter with a Legend

by Vadam_T



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 1 [4]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Wounded, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Marcus and Wrench encounter a Legend...and get out of it baring some scars.





	Encounter with a Legend

**Author's Note:**

> 2000+ Words...  
> Um...not sure how good this one is, wrote it in a sleepy daze.  
> Created a series for these stories to be a part of. If you want to Subscribe to it, I would be most grateful  
> Really enjoyng writing these, I guess that's what matters at the end of the day, right?  
> \---  
> If you enjoyed it, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends ^ ^

**An Encounter with a Legend.**

 

_"This is a bad idea, Marcus"_  
  
Sitara was right, but right now it was a little too late to regret the decisions they had made. They were inside the systems now, they had to do what they came to do and get out.  
  
_"We're still okay...there's nobody out here"_ Wrench re-assures over the line. He was elsewhere watching the camera feeds. _"Keep the download going, M...I've almost got it all._ "  
  
Marcus sighs, looking up from the screen on his laptop which is balanced on his knee. He's crouched behind a server-stack, in a darkened room.  
  
There's an unconscious Umeni Operative behind him, they'd not seen him coming and were an easy take down. "Damn this is taking longer than I'm comfortable with." He says, eyeing the scrolling text on his screen.  
  
_"You're okay...just stay where you are. There's nobody anywhere near you."_ Again Wrench is re-assuring. _"50 percent...we're half way there."_  
  
It takes him a moment to notice the conversation occurring between Sitara and Ray at this moment.  
  
_"...nah but this place is way to empty...look at all the feeds, that's a ctOS control center...there should be atleast 20 of them for sure."_ T-Bone comments quietly, he could be heard over Sitara's Comm.  
  
_"Like I said...this is a bad idea...he needs to hurry."_ she responds.   
  
Marcus doesn't mean to sound as frustrated as he does when he responds, but he can't help himself. "Downloads can only go so fast, guys...patience."  
  
_"Yeah...Patience! He's alright...there's nothing wrong."_ Wrench chimes in over the line. _"Ah hell...I spoke to soon!"._  
  
Those words come like a knife to the stomach. Marcus is about to comment but he hears something behind him, the door of the room had just opened.  
  
As he turns on the spot, something hard comes across his face, metallic and with precision it knocks the glasses from his face and sends him tumbling to the ground.  
  
His laptop lands a couple of feet away, his phone is sent hurtling across the room. He lays there, blinking a couple of times. Dazed and Stunned...then the pain kicks in.  
  
It's quickly numbed by the rush of adrenaline that hits his system. He finds himself in auto-pilot mode. Getting up, he reaches for his glasses and places them back on his nose.  
  
Despite this, the person who attacked him was still blurry and out of focus. This doesn't stop him from making a leap towards them.  
  
He manages to grab them from behind, pulling them into a choke hold. But is met with an elbow to the ribs. Whoever they are, they whirl around and kick him back hard. He feels the wall hit his back as he comes to rest against it.  
  
Then a gun is drawn. Sure his vision was still blurry, but his hearing wasn't too bad, and he knew that sound anywhere. There's a momentary pause, a silence, and just some heavy breathing on his part.  
  
The person holding the gun to him just stands there, staring at him. Marcus' feels his vision begin to shift, and perhaps even clear slightly.   
  
He tries his best to make out their primary features, but their obscured, just a pair of very piercing green eyes underneath a face-mask. For a moment he believes they are about to say something, then a noise occurs behind them.  
  
Another familiar sound occurs, this time the familiar modulated shouting of his favorite Anarchist. He doesn't have much time to enjoy the show, though. His head suddenly snaps with a searing pain from the upper left.  
  
Likely where he'd been hit.  
  
What sounds like a gunshot goes off, but it's all muffled and distant. Perhaps his hearing wasn't as good as he thought it was. He feels his legs give way, then everything goes black.   
  
\---  
  
When he wakes up, he finds himself being dragged across the empty car-park outside of the control center. He's able to make out the large black letters "ctOS" on the side of the building, lit by a pair of spotlights from below.  
  
Next thing he knows he's being propped up against a wall, his back to it. It's about now that he sees who was dragging him.  
  
Wrench looked unharmed, spare for the large crack up the right side of his mask. The LED Display on the goggles that usually displayed a pair of twin emotes was glitching and flickering.  
  
"...I don't fucking know what happened! I woke up 10 minutes ago! Just get over here!" he shouts, most likely into his Comm.  
  
Turning on the spot, he drops down to Marcus' level and takes a hold of his arm. The delirious hipster is able to make out a question mark on the mask, the other symbol is randomly flashing and changing.  
  
"You okay, M?" his words were quieter than usual.   
  
"I- I've been better..." Marcus groans as his head throbs. There was an oddly strange sticky sensation above and around his left eye.  
  
It was an odd comparison to draw at the moment, but felt like the face-paint Sitara had applied to him just before last years Swelter Skelter. Cold and wet.  
  
But given the pain that was coming from it, it was safe to assume it wasn't face paint. If it was, it would have been of the "Crimson Family".  
  
Wrench reaches up and pulls Marcus' cap off, he looks at the wound for a moment and shakes his head. "Damn...that looks nasty."  
  
Marcus hisses as he feels the Anarchist's hand come into contact with it. "What about you...are you alright?"  
  
"Meh...I've had worse." He brings up the other hand, feeling around the gash that had appeared. "I don't know what the fuck...or who the fuck that was...but they put you and I down in quick succession..."  
  
"Any injuries of your own?"  
  
"Just my pride..." He brings his hands down and drops down, sitting next to him.  
  
It's about now that Marcus notices that his glasses are cracked. This had to be the 9th time this year by his reckoning. He laughs as he pulls them from his face, looking them over.  
  
"You need to get contacts, man..." Wrench laughs, grunting as he stretches out his right leg. "That can't be good on your wallet."  
  
"I thought the glasses were you favorite part about me?" he teases. "'They bring out those eyes.'"  
    
"Oh they are. But I'd like them to stay in one piece for you know..." He grunts again, adjusting his position. "more than few weeks."  
  
"Yeah, maybe I should change to lenses..." Marcus rolls his head back, his neck was stiff...his back was stiff...his arms and- EVERYTHING was stiff.  
  
A moment of silence envelops them all, nothing but the sound of the wind blowing around them, the odd seagull crowing here or there.  
  
"Oh!" Wrench's modulated voice cuts through it, like a brick through a plate-glass window. "T-Bone's on his way to pick us up...should be here in a few minutes."  
  
Marcus closes his eyes over, taking in a deep breath. Yeah, everything hurt. Just then something flashes into his thoughts.  
  
The mention of T-Bone had brought it back like it was a trigger word. Inside his head, behind the filter of his own eye-lids, he finds himself standing in that server room again...the lone figure standing before him, gun trained on him.  
  
The most prominent thing he can remember is the eyes, green, and piercing. He'd never seen a pair like them.

_And he thought Wrench's eyes were something to behold._

  
He opens his eyes with a light gasp as Wrench pats him on the arm. "Hey, keep your eyes open."  
  
"I was just thinking...about that guy who attacked us."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Just his eyes...there was allot of stuff going on there. Cold...Calculated..."  
  
"The Old Man is pretty damn wound up about it actually." Wrench adds, his glitchy pin dot eyes tracking a seagull as it flies overhead. "Wouldn't say why though."  
  
"I seriously thought we was gonna kill me..." Marcus says, his eyes dropping to his lap for a moment, and the damaged glasses in his hand. "If you hadn't come along, I think he would have."  
  
"That's-...something I don't want to think about." Wrench's response was quick, and rushed. "I'm just glad we both made it out alive...and didn't wake up in some prison cell...or a police truck."  
  
"Thanks for getting there when you did." Marcus smirks.  
  
He brings his head to rest on the Anarchists shoulder. Wrench returns the gesture, gently taking a hold of his arm.  
  
"Don't mention it..."  
  
\---  
  
They sat in silence for the remainder of the time they spent waiting. It felt like an eternity for Marcus, only equating to 15 minutes.  
  
When Ray finally arrived, and spoke over Wrench's Comm, the Anarchist leaped up onto his feet, albeit gingerly.  
  
In the fight that ensued after Marcus passed out, he had clearly done something to his right leg. He already walked with a limp before all of that, but this made it more prominent.  
  
He helps Marcus up onto his feet and walks with him to Ray's location. The Older Hacker, usually calm and collected in situations like these was visibly shaken when he saw them.   
  
The First words out of his mouth were "I'm sorry you boys had to go through that."  
  
Marcus and Wrench were mutually confused by that, but he didn't say much else, insisting that they could talk about it when they got home.  
  
When they did finally make it back to Castro, Marcus was physically and mentally exhausted. The wound on his head was the only thing he could feel at this point.  
  
He remembers being guided through the Games and Glory store, the Dedsec Ops and regulars sitting at the tables all staring at him as he passed.  
  
When they got down to the Hackerspace, Sitara was first to accost them, a characteristically shy Josh with her, he kept his distance as they got Marcus onto the couch and out of his jacket.  
  
"That looks real nasty, Marcus." She says, patting him gently on the arm. "Don't worry though, I'll get it cleaned out and fixed up."  
  
"Are you alright, son?" Ray speaks to Wrench as he half-hobbles over to his workbench, coming to rest against it. "That leg looks like it hurts."  
  
Wrench let's out a dry laugh under his mask, made more pretentious and audible by the modulator. "It hurts all the time...that encounter with mystery man certainly didn't help."  
  
He looks to his right as Josh silently holds a bottle of water out to him. He takes it with a light nod and unscrews the cap, pushing his mask up a little so he can drink from it.  
  
"Yeah...Are- Are you gonna tell us who that was?" Marcus interjects, hissing as Sitara uses a cloth drenched in hot water to clean the dried blood from his face.  
    
Ray folds his arms, taking in a deep inhale. He stares at Sitara who nods back to him. "You boys just had a run-in with Aiden Pearce..."  
  
Wrench's mask, although damaged, displays an exclamation mark. "What!?".  
  
He coughs a couple of times, choking on his water.  
  
"For Real?" Marcus asks. Sitara takes a hold of his left shoulder, keeping him from moving his head. "Sorry..."  
  
"I don't know what he's doing out here...I really don't...but his reputation proceeds him. He's dangerous." He looks between them both. "You're lucky to have survived...he rarely shows any mercy when he's on the job."  
  
"The Fox himself...I don't know whether to be honored, or-" Wrench let's out a yelp as he puts weight on his right leg. "Fuck..."  
  
Sitara looks over her shoulder at him, then at Ray. "Find out what's wrong with him, would you Ray?"    
  
Immediately Wrench goes to protest, but she brings the cloth hand up, her index finger pointing at him. "Ah-Ah, You're hurt...Stop being stubborn for a moment and just get it checked out."  
  
Wrench deflates, then reluctantly accepts the Older Hackers arm for support as he paces over to him. "I just need to rest."  
  
Marcus can't help but laugh as he's lead away. "Don't worry, Wrench...it's about time you felt someone elses hands on your skin."  
  
A Muttered "Oh My God" from Ray makes him burst out laughing. Sitara grabs him by the shoulder again.  
  
"Stay Still, I'm not done here." She folds the cloth so that the clean end is exposed, and begins to dab at the wound again. "Anyway I agree with him...you're lucky to be alive."  
  
Marcus' eyes roam the room, seeing how he couldn't move his head. They dart from the far left, where he can hear Wrench and T-Bone talking, over to Josh who is hovering just behind Sitara, a First Aid Kit in his hands. Then to the ground.  
  
"What's going to happen now?". Josh finally speaks, his voice quiet and deadpan as usual. "If Aiden Pearce is in San Francisco...that's going to bring allot of attention our way."  
  
"I don't know." Sitara answers bluntly. "The only person here with any idea of what to do is T-Bone...He's worked with him before."  
  
"But that didn't end well...from what he's told us." Marcus comments, grunting as Sitara puts down the cloth and checks the wound over.  
  
"Alright. I'll get this patched over..." Josh steps forwards, handing the First Aid Kit to her. "Then you'll be lying down, and getting some sleep."  
  
"Yeah...no arguments from me...I'm about to drop as it is." He yawns and rolls his neck, the bones popping back into place a little.  
  
"No No NOOO! AGH! MOTHER FUCKER!" Marcus turns slightly, looking over his shoulder as Wrench let's out a modulated curse. "What the hell was that for!?"  
  
"It worked, didn't it? Quit your whining!" Ray bites back at him.  
  
"Oh I'm gonna strangle you in your sleep, Old Man!" Wrench nurses his leg, rolling back and forth where he's sitting. All Ray does is laugh out loud.  
  
Marcus looks back ahead of him, he shakes his head, sighing. "I'd like to see him try."  
  
Sitara smiles as she takes out the band-aids, looking at the different sizes. Once she has one that will cover the wound, she frees it from it's packaging and pulls the adhesive cover from the back.  
  
She then carefully applies it over the wound, and smooths it over with her thumb. Marcus feels the sting of the adhesive as it comes into contact with his skin.   
  
It passes quickly enough not to warrant a complaint. Sitara makes some final checks before closing the kit over and handing it back to Josh.  
  
They all flinch again as Wrench let's out a shout and punches a wall. He reels back, grabbing a hold of his hand, balling it into a fist.  
  
"Is the wall okay?" Ray asks, his head tilted in amusement at the Anarchists actions.  
  
"Fuckin' Fuck!" Wrench rubs at his knuckles a couple of them had split open. "Damn it!"  
  
Marcus shifts and lays back down on the couch, using one of the cushions as a pillow. "He might need that."  
  
Sitara nods her agreement and hands it to Josh. He sighs before walking over to them.  
  
"Get some sleep, Marcus...I'll see you in the morning." Sitara says, gently patting him on the leg. He gestures with his hand as she wonders away.  
  
Rolling onto his side, he stares at the TV Screens on the wall, all of them showing the animated "DEDSEC" logo.   
  
After a moment or so, he lets his exhaustion take him and he falls fast asleep.  
  
\---

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> On a side note, I've always believed (in my own headcanon) that Marcus' full name is : Marcus Andrews Halloway  
> I am not of the belief that Wrench's name is "Reginald" -- That just doesn't suit him. I already have a name for him, but I'll reveal it at a later date :3
> 
> End of rambles.


End file.
